Frosted Nightmare
by keeponbelieving
Summary: Pitch is Cora's father but he doesn't give her any freedom. One day she successfully sneaks out and ventures out by herself. During this time, she meets the mischievous winter spirit, Jack Frost, and they surprisingly begin a friendly relationship. Things change when Cora keep secrets from Jack and their friendship is tested.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_12pm, Midnight_

I carefully opened your room door, making sure that it didn't make any noise. Slowly I peeked out into the hallway, looking for anybody that could ruin your perfect plan of escaping. You let out a tiny giggle as I slipped out into the corridor. As soon as I'm halfway down the cold hallway, I bump into a warm body.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent yourself from screaming out loud. The person I bumped into stared at me with wide eyes.

"N-Nightmare P-P-Princess" the person squeaked, dropping to their knees in front of me.

As soon as the person dropped to the ground, the realization hit me. This person before you was a servant of your family's castle.

"Please, I'm not around my father. Call me Cora" I say softly.

"Do-does you-r father know that you're a-a-awake" the servant stammered, ignoring the sentence you had said before.

"No he doesn't know" I try to keep my voice down as I nervously looked both ways of the corridor checking whether anybody else was overhearing this conversation.

"Why-y- wou-wouldn't he k-kn-ow?" the servant stuttered again, obviously he was intimidated by my presence at such a late hour.

"He doesn't need to know why I'm sneaking out at such a late hour! Ugh!" I finally screamed, frustrated by the intimidated servant.

Realizing what you did, my hand clamped down on my mouth in shock. That sudden outburst must have woken up my father.  
_"Dammit"_ I think as I spun on your heel and raced down one direction of the corridor, leaving a shocked but still intimidated servant in the darkened hallway.

As I was running, I could hear the servant that I just had a conversation with scream at the top of his tiny lungs.

"Get the king! Quick someone! The Nightmare Princess is trying to escape! Hurry wake up Pitch! His daughter is escaping!"

"Traitor!" you think darkly in your mind, but you don't stop running. You hear the other servants stirring up, they had heard the warning and now basically all of the servants in your castle were coming after you.

I kept running and running but I never looked back. I wasn't watching where you were going and again I bumped into another warm body, this time the person I bumped into caught my elbows and prevented me from falling over again.

"Cora! What on earth are you doing?" the person said angrily.

I meekly looked up and saw a bright pair of yellow eyes glaring at me, shrinking back, I realized who this person was. The only person I was afraid of in this castle.

"Hi daddy" I said awkwardly, whilst trying to look innocent.

This is not going to end well, you thought as your dad kept a firm hold on your arms. His glare never softened as he pulled you harshly into his bedroom and slammed the door after you.

". We need to go over my rules again it seems. You never seem to listen the first time anyways!" your dad yelled at you darkly.

You cowered away from him, now knowing why all of the servants were scared of him.

"I'm sorry daddy, it won't happen again. I pro-" I tried to apologize but I was cut off by my dad.

"Oh you're sorry now? SORRY?!" he spat angrily and advanced towards me, his hand raised in the air.

I cringed and waited for the stinging slap to connect with my face.

_I had to change it up a bit as it is against the rules to do a character and reader story so... yeah :( I'm so sorry.._


	2. Chapter 2

I waited my father's slap but it never came. I looked up meekly and saw that he was just in front of me, his hand was still raised in the air but he wasn't glaring anymore. In fact he looked... sad and disappointed.

"Cora" he sighed deeply. I refused to let my innocent expression fall from my face.

"Yes daddy?" I said in my best 'little girl voice'.

"Why were you trying to escape?" he asked me, less harsh now.

"I-I wanted some freedom. Y-You know" I stammered sheepishly. My father's hard gaze returned and his yellow eyes glowed.

"Freedom? YOU WANT FREEDOM?!" He shouted once again, his voice echoing in the tiny room.

"I just wanted to make some friends. There's no one here that's actually my age" I said softly.

"FRIENDS?!" my father snapped, his anger cause black sand to start flowing from his fingers.

"You know, I'm never gonna meet my new friends because you keep me locked up here in this stupid, old castle!" I finally snapped.

My father's face darkened. I felt fear bubbling up inside of me; I knew I shouldn't have gone that far.

"Cora! I kept you in here to protect you!" He said angrily. The black sand on the floor rose into the air and started to form into different shapes.

I couldn't really recognize any of the shapes but they seemed to be people. I saw 5 people being modeled out of my father's _'nightmare'_ sand and wondered who they were.

"I kept you in here, to protect you from them" he continued and spat angrily on the word "them".

I still didn't get it, why would he want to protect me from those people, they didn't seem harmful I mean one of the sand models was in the shape of a giant bunny. _A giant bunny isn't harmful _I thought.

"Who are they?" I asked my father.

"The guardians" he snarled and closed his fist, making the sand figures break and fall to the floor again.

"I don't want you mixing with them. Especially that pest, Jack Frost." He sneered darkly.

"What if he's not that bad? What happens if I made friends with him dad?" I pushed my luck.

"I won't let that happen. You'll stay right here in the castle. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOUNG LADY?" He came right up to me and shouted in my face.

"Is this why mum left? She couldn't handle that you kept her locked up here in this castle so she committed suicide?" I shouted back at him.

This time, I didn't see his hand raising; I only felt the sharp pain of his slap.

I cried out in pain and held my cheek as my eyes began to water.

I overheard my father in the background telling a servant to escort me back into my room and lock my door so that I couldn't escape.

I felt someone take my elbow and lead me out of my father's room. I was soon pushed back in my own bedroom and I heard the door being locked from the outside.

"I'm sorry princess, but it was the king's orders." I heard the servant say before his footsteps went down the hallway.

I needed to get out of here desperately. I glanced around the room in a hurry, thinking of another escape plan. Then I saw my window, sure it was tiny but it would work.

I went through my wardrobe and found some linen sheets. Working as fast as I could, I began to form the rope that I would slide down on for my escape.

When I had run out of sheets, I prayed that it would be long enough. I tied a tight knot with my rope at the top of the window and slowly edged my way through the tiny opening. As soon as I felt the night breeze on my back, I knew that I was free.

_Free._


	3. Chapter 3

My feet hit the ground and I began to run. After a while, my feet began to hurt and I stopped to take a short break. I was also wondering why no one was even bothering to chase me. I gingerly lifted up my right foot and winced at the sight of it. There were bits of gravel stuck in it and bleeding scratches all over the bottom of my foot. I didn't want to have a look at my other foot; I knew it was going to be equally as worse as this one. I thought I was safe and sound until I heard voices.

"Where could she have gone?"

"This late? Eh, not very far.."

"Are you kidding me? She's the NIGHTMARE princess. I gonna bet she's already out of the gates"

"Yeah, you're probably right..but. Oi! What's that shape over there?"

I froze, they had seen me.

"It's probably the princess.. After her!" I heard a chorus of voices call out before I heard the thunder of their footsteps.

I put my right foot back down on to the ground; I was ready to run again. I set off but after a while, the ground I was running on started to irritate my feet and I screamed. If I stopped running, I would be caught and taken to my dad again. Or I could let my feet get infected but get my freedom.

I chose getting my freedom. I pushed myself to go faster and faster.

"She's a fast one ain't she?" I heard a gruff voice behind me.

I kept running and running until I reached the big black gates, holding me back from the outside world.

I began to gently hoist myself up the gate door, using the grates on the gate as ladder rungs.

I was about halfway up one side of the gate when I felt a warm hand grab my ankle and try to yank me down.

Wildly, I kicked my foot around and the grip around my ankle loosened. I kept going up the gate and I could hear the groans of the servants behind me. They knew I was going to escape and there was nothing they could do about it.

Once I was on the other side of the gate, I gently let myself drop to the ground.

I let myself turn to see all of the annoyed servants and stuck out my tongue in a childish manner.

I heard the uproar of the servants and they scrambled to try and get out and follow me in hope to bring me back to the castle.

I ran again but this time, I heard the gate door click open.

"You won't get away this time sweetie" crooned a deep voice, I looked back to see a 3 servants trying to keep up with me.

I gave them a cheeky smile, but then full on sprinted into the deep dark woods.

In the woods, I could barely see a thing. It was cold though. Cold and dark. I shivered and kept running.

I actually thought I was going to make it out of the forest alone. That's when my foot slipped on a patch of ice so very cleverly placed on the ground. Thud. I felt my body make contact with the ground.

That's the only thing I could remember before I blacked out.

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys :( I've just been really busy and I haven't actually had time to really write :'( But I assure you I will update but not regularly._

_I promise that Jack will come in the next chapter :) _


	4. Chapter 4

I felt someone's arms underneath me. _Wait what happened?_

This person was carrying me somewhere but I didn't have any energy to open my eyes to see where I was being taken.

I felt the temperatures change from being cold and bitter to being warm. I knew we were inside a room because I heard a door open and close.

I heard several voices gasp in unison. _Did I really look that horrible?_

"She slipped and fell..It's my fault actually" the person who was carrying me said sheepishly.

"Well then, put her down Jack. The poor girl" said a loud, jolly voice.

"I know, I know" The person, Jack, muttered before I felt him walking and he opened another room door and went into the room. He placed me down gently onto the bed and I felt his hand brush away some of my flyway hairs from my face.

"What is your name Mystery Girl?" I heard Jack say under his breath before he walked away from the bed and out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_Who was he? What did he mean it was his fault I fell over in the forest? He sounded young, was he my age?_

All of these questions flew around in my head. I rested a bit more and slowly I opened my eyes. I found myself in a small but cozy room. I rolled over to the edge of the bed and cautiously got up, testing whether or not I could handle my own weight.

I slowly made my way to the door and went out into the hallway. I moved towards what I thought was the common room.

I heard a commotion of voices, both angry and shocked. I lingered outside the entrance of the common room and saw a big built figure pacing back and forth.

"You shouldn't of brought her here Jack" a person with an Australian accented voice snapped.

"Well, it is kind of my fault that she tripped and fell" Jack muttered.

"Jack…" said a higher female voice.

I stepped back from the entrance and in the process I knocked over something that fell to the ground with a crash.

"What was that?" asked the female voice worriedly.

I moved swiftly back into the corridor, hoping that I would blend into the darkness.

"I think..it was the girl" the jolly voice said.

My eyes focused in the darkness and I saw a different figure in the doorway. The figure was tall and lanky. The frame of a teenager.

The person stepped out further into the corridor and I could make out his mop of white hair, his dark blue hoodie and his brilliant light blue eyes.

He began to slowly advance towards me, I tried to back away further in the hallway but my back hit the wall. There was no were else for me to go.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said softly, still coming towards me. I flinched a bit and he drew back.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. You need to trust me okay?" he said again, this time he reached out a hand.

I took his hand cautiously and I shuddered at the temperature of his hands. _Freezing cold_. Like he had stuck them in a freezer or left them out in the cold for too long.

At a closer look, this person was around my age and was pretty cute. I mean, if you were into that kind of cute boyish look.

I think I was looking at him strangely because he chuckled softly to himself and looked down at our hands. I blushed furiously as he looked at me with his mesmerizing blue eyes and he had a smirk on his face.

"My name is Jack, Jack Frost" he murmured, leaning towards me and I had a tingly feeling wash over me. He smelt like freshly fallen snow.

"And this is the question that everyone wants to know" he said gently, moving a back a bit to see my face before he continued.

_ "Who are you?"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?"  
The question seemed to echo in the room as people awaited my response eagerly.  
I stared wide eyed at the other people in the room.  
What an odd looking bunch I thought to myself.  
I felt Jack squeeze my hand softly, as if he was encouraging me to tell everyone my name. I sighed as I tried to think of another name that would suit me. I didn't trust any of them just yet. I had tripped in the forest and I was brought here, that was a lot to take in.  
"My name is Violet" I lied. Jack raised his white eyebrows in response to my name,then a cheeky smile made its way onto his pale face.  
"What no last name?" he teased me, his sky blue eyes sparkling.  
I shook my head and grinned.

"Ahem" someone with a jolly voice cleared his throat.  
I looked up and jumped at the realization of how close the other people in the room were to me.  
"Oh um Violet, let me introduce you to everyone else" Jack stammered, before he pointed at a big man in a red suit with a long white beard.  
"North, you may know him as Santa" Jack explained. I waved shyly at North who smiled widely in response.

"Tooth..pretty self explanatory" he did a half grin as he pointed at a woman dressed up in bright colours, hovering in the air.  
I felt Tooth's hard stare as she cocked her head, sizing me up. Or not believing my made up name.  
"Sandy, also pretty explanatory" he shrugged as Sandy came up to me and started making sand pictures above his head.  
Much like what my dad did.  
I couldn't understand a thing he was saying with the pictures so I just smiled and nodded. That seemed to work as he beamed and hugged my legs. I giggled a bit and hugged him back.  
"Oi mate,hope you weren't planning on forgetting me" an Australian accented voice snapped, making Jack roll his sharp blue eyes in response.  
A tall, sturdy figure loomed up in my vision and I hid behind Jack.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Jack, my eyes no leaving the massive rabbit in my line of sight.  
Jack laughed when he realized I was scared of the massive rabbit, he ruffled my dark locks a brother would do to his younger sister.  
"Bunnymund is his name..he's the Easter..Kangaroo" he stifled a laugh at the end of his sentence.  
I dared to take another peek at the rabbit, he seemed like he was going to strike Jack for calling him the Easter Kangaroo.  
I nudged Jack lightly in the ribs. He looked at Bunnymund fiercely and tugged on my hand.  
"I'm gonna take Violet back to the room to..you know..get over her shock" he muttered before he left the common room with me in tow.

Once we were at the room, Jack opened the door and gently pushed me inside before he went in himself. I heard him lock the room door as I sat on the comfy bed. I stared down at my hands as Jack came and sat next to me, I could feel the cold radiating off his body even though he was wearing a navy blue hoodie.  
"Violet?" he said softly, making me look up from my hands and into his deep blue eyes.  
I could only nod in response. He smirked and took one of my hands from my lap and held it with both of his icy cold hands.  
It didn't feel weird that his hands were freezing, it felt...comforting..  
"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for making you fall over and get seriously injured in the forest. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen-" he rambled on.  
"Jack" I said, interrupting his rambling as I placed my other hand on his pale face, stroking his freckled cheek gently.  
He closed his eyes at the warmth of my hand.  
"I'm fine, it's all good. I'm not in a coma or anything" I said softly, still stroking his cheek.  
He opened his bright blue orbs and with one hand, took my hand off his cheek. He held both my hands in his and a comfortable silence fell over the both of us.  
"Violet could I ask you something?" he murmured, as he looked down at our hands.  
"Anything" I said, quite enjoying the feel of his cool hands against mine.

He opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud knock at the door.  
"Jack open the door! I need to talk to Violet!" shouted a female voice.  
"Fine, but just for a few minutes Tooth." groaned Jack, he let go of my hands and went to the door to unlock it.  
I peeked around Jack's boyish frame to see Tooth,on the ground, with her hands on her hips.  
"I need to talk to her in private" Tooth spat the last word, glaring at me.

I gulped, this was not going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Jack looked between the two of us, before he ran his fingers through his already messy snow white hair.  
"Alright, I'm trusting you to not hurt her Tooth" he snapped at Tooth as he went out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Tooth focused her purple eyes on me, moving closer to me as well.  
"I know you're real name isn't Violet" she sneered.  
_How did she know?_  
"H-how-" I stammered, getting nervous under her glare.  
Her purple eyes narrowed.  
"I just-nevermind" she snapped. "Why are you keeping you're identity a secret Violet?"  
"I just can't tell you guys w-who I really am" I stammered.  
"So you're just going to lie to Jack and hurt him?" Tooth retorted.  
I looked away and heard her sigh.  
"Fine have it you're way. I never trusted you in the first place. Do you know how much you're gonna hurt Jack? Nevermind you would like to see him hurt wouldn't you" she said before going out of the room and slamming the door.

I breathed in shakily, I knew that I would hurt Jack in one way or another. I couldn't get close to him, no not at all. Especially because my father wouldn't allow it.  
_My father, the Boogeyman._  
I couldn't let anybody know. They would think I was a traitor within a second.  
I squeezed my eyes shut.  
_How did Tooth know my real name? Did she even know who I really was?_  
I heard the door open, and I looked up blankly.  
Jack peeked his head into the room and saw me on the bed.  
"Violet,are you okay?" he asked me gently as he made his way over to me.  
I watched as he sat next to me, his blue eyes full of worry.  
I looked in the other direction for I thought that if I were to look at his blue irises, I would cry.

"Violet, there's something wrong. Please tell me" Jack whispered as he tried to reach for one of my hands. I let him take my right hand, still not facing him. I felt his thumb rubbing circles over the back of my hand, the coolness of his skin calmed me down.  
I sighed heavily and decided to face Jack. He tried to read my facial expression, but he wasn't having any luck.  
"Tell me please..Whats wrong?" he asked gently, leaning his cold forehead against mine.  
I closed my eyes and opened them again to find him bright blue eyes wide open, staring into mine.  
"It was something Tooth told me" I started, Jack squeezed my hand. "It's just-I-I can't explain" I said softly.  
Jack nodded and let go of my hand and pulled away from me.  
"I'll go have a talk to Tooth. I need to know what she told you" he said darkly, I could see that he was mad at Tooth for upsetting me.  
"Jack, honestly it was nothing." I said, not wanting to cause any tension between him and his fellow guardians.  
Jack came over to me and flicked my nose gently.  
"Hey, look at me Violet. It's what friends do for one another" he said as he went to the door. Before he left, he turned to me and smirked.  
"Besides, it makes up for me accidently knocking you out in the forest earlier" he said cheekily.

"Get out of here Jack Frost" I pretended to be angry but I couldn't help but laugh.  
He winked at me before going out of the room, shutting the door gently after him.  
I sighed and lay back on the big double bed in the room.  
_Jack thinks of me as a friend. Wait Cora. Wait. He likes "Violet" as a friend not you Cora Black._  
I groaned as I began to have an internal war with myself.  
I drifted off to sleep, still having the internal war with myself.

_I was on the floor in a surrounding I wasn't familiar with. I couldn't see much but I think I was in a darkened corridor, much like the one at my father's castle. I thought I was alone until I heard the voice._  
_"Corraa...Cooorrrraaa" a feminine voice called my name in the darkness._  
_I recognised the voice almost instantly. I shot up from the floor._  
_"Mum?" I said shakily, trying to find the source of the voice._  
_"Cora? CORA?!" her voice got louder._  
_"Mum? I'm coming mum!" I yelled running into the darkness. _  
_Once I was through, I found myself in a room where I could clearly see my mother and my father._  
_"Cora, my beautiful baby Cora!" wailed my mother, her amber hair in a mess. My father was holding onto her tightly._  
_I walked towards them cautiously. My mother was now sobbing uncontrollably._  
_I saw a baby's cot and my heart rate quickened. I peered into the cot and almost screamed. It was me as a baby. Dead._  
_I clasped my hand over my mouth. This could not be happening._  
_"I swear she was was so young. Too young to die" sobbed my mother, my father also looked like he was about to cry._  
_I stepped infront of both of my parents and waved my hands crazily._  
_"Mum, Dad. I'm right here. It's me Cora!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. Thats when I realized. They couldn't see me._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Mum! Dad! It's me Cora!" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes._  
_You're not Cora, you're Violet. A deep voice boomed from somewhere above me._  
_"No! I am Cora!" I yelled on the verge of tears. "I am Cora!" I yelled again._

I felt someone shaking me.  
"Violet! Violet! Wake up!" a boyish voice said. I opened my eyes in shock.  
I was met with Jack's bright blue orbs, staring deeply into mine.

"Jack" I said breathily, tears still threatening to fall from my eyes.  
"What's wrong?" asked Jack as he put a cool hand on my warm cheek. I let my tears fall.  
Jack wiped them away gently. I looked up at him and saw how much he actually cared.  
He met my eyes and was about to say something when I closed the gap between us by wrapping my arms around his cold neck.  
He was a bit startled at the sudden contact but I felt his cool arms wrap around me.  
I buried my face into his navy blue jumper as he rubbed circles on my back with his icy fingers. His attempt at calming me down.

"Violet" his raspy voice said my made up name. I took my head out of his jumper and looked at him.  
He sighed and rubbed my cheek gently.  
"You were having nightmares" he mumbled into my ear. I looked at him in shock.  
"Ho-how did you-?" I asked him.  
He looked down at me with a soft expression.  
"You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying 'I'm Cora'" he said as he stroked my hair.

I froze, _I was talking in my sleep?_  
"I-I" I stumbled over my words as Jack kept stroking my hair in a brotherly way.  
"Jack I need to tell you something" I mumbled, balling up some of his blue jumper in my hands.  
"What is it?" he asked quietly, still treating me like his little sister.  
"My name-it isn't Violet...It's Cora" I mumbled, still fiddling with his blue jumper. I felt him stiffen in shock before he pulled away from me.

"Jack, it isn't what you're thinking" I blurted out. I saw the anger in his eyes.  
"Are you hiding anything else from me Cora?" he snapped.  
Yes. "No!" I lied again and grabbed one of his pale hands in attempt to make him listen to me.  
His striking blue eyes met my own and I could see sadness in them.  
"I thought you trusted me Cora. I thought I could trust you" Jack muttered, yanking his hand out of mine and stalking out of the room.  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
And I was starting to really like Jack.  
I went back and layed on the bed, more tears escaped my eyes but I did nothing to stop them.

After about 5 minutes, I heard the bedroom door open and close quietly but I kept my eyes shut.  
I heard someone climb into the bed next to me and they started to tuck flyway hairs away from my face.  
Jack.  
"Cora or Violet..whatever you're name is...are you awake?" he whispered.  
I cautiously opened my eyes to see two bright blue eyes staring back at me. I almost scooted back from the Jack's closeness but I didn't.  
As if he could sense that I was still a bit jumpy around him, he drew back his hand. I sat up slowly and he did the same.  
This time an awkward silence fell upon us and I fidgeted with my hands.  
"Cora.."I heard Jack say under his breath.  
I looked up at him curiously and he gave me a sad half smile. His blue eyes didn't hold the happiness I had seen earlier.  
I placed my hand against his icy cheek and he leaned into it, enjoying the warmth.  
"Jack...I'm sorry" I uttered, focusing on the freckles dotted across his pale face. Looking anywhere but his eyes.

He sighed heavily and took my hand off his cheek.  
"It's just that I thought you trusted me.."he trailed off softly.  
"I do trust you" I said gently, staring at a weird wooden object on the floor. "First..what on earth is that?" I pointed at the wooden object.  
Jack laughed.  
"That's my staff silly girl" he said proudly.  
"What does it do though?" I asked him, still puzzled about what he could do with a crooked stick.  
"Ah, well.." he said with a mischievious grin.


End file.
